Inflatable plugs are used for plugging conduits, such as sewer lines, gas lines, or oil pipelines, to permit maintenance, facilitate toxic waste containment, or remove blockages. Swivels facilitate insertion of the plugs into the conduits by guiding a fluid-providing pipe or hose around bends or corners.